


Old love in a new world

by HellFireANH



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Kryptonian Lena Luthor, Kryptonians invaded Earth, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellFireANH/pseuds/HellFireANH
Summary: After Krypton's destruction, the remainder of the population lead by Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers comes to Earth looking for a home. What is their story? Read to find out!
Relationships: Kara Zor-El/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Old love in a new world

**Author's Note:**

> I had an English assignment to write a story based on this line: "You are an alien invader. Explain why you have chosen to either take over Earth or leave it as it is." and I thought that I could make it about my favourite TV series. There isn't any dialogue because I wasn't allowed to use any but I hope you will enjoy it anyways. Comments and suggestions are welcome. All mistakes are mine and English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

My name is Kara Zor-El. I come from a planet named Krypton. My wife and I, along with my adopted sister are some of the remaining population from once a magnificent planet. We are currently living on a planet called Earth and we are part of the ruling council that guides the remainder of our species through this new era of coexistence alongside Earth's inhabitants. This is how our story began. 

The tragedy happened on our wedding night. It happened almost a year ago, yet the pain is still so fresh. I was supposed to marry Lena of The House of Luthor. The alliance that was going to be forged was supposed to be the greatest our generation was ever going to see. However, things didn't go as planned. 

Moments before the ceremony began there was a violent shock that rocked everything around us. The next thing I remember is our parents putting us on a ship and telling us that everything is going to be alright. The first problem that became apparent was that there wasn't enough space on the ship for everyone. Everything was happening so fast that we couldn't hear each other. People were screaming, crying and running around panicking. The next thing that followed is something that every Kryptonian is going to remember for the rest of their lives. A huge shockwave hit our ship and then for a second everything went dark. Our planet was gone.

I was woken up by my sister and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. However, it quickly disappeared when I saw the look on my sister's face and my wife crying in the background. As it turns out our parents didn't survive the explosion that annihilated our planet. Lena's family didn't make it either. We also learned that our planet's demise didn't come as something unexpected. Many had known but refused to say anything to the general population. My mother and father were among them. The information made me so angry that I wanted to scream, but I remembered that anger isn't going to solve our problems. There were still survivors on the ship that were confused and scared. They had no leader. No one from the old council had survived. The council had put the fate of our race into the next generation's hands. Into our hands. 

When we made sure that everyone on the ship was safe, we held an election. Three new council members had to be chosen to lead the people. When the vote was over, it was discovered that my sister Alex was chosen to lead the military, Lena was chosen to be the head of the science guild and I was selected to by the new judicature of what would be later known as New Krypton. The problem with leadership was solved but the bigger one still remained. We didn't have a home. All that was left of our once beautiful home was dust and ash. If we wanted to survive something had to be done fast. Nearly all of our recourses went towards finding a new inhabitable planet.

Days later our search was completed. We had found a planet suitable for our population to survive. However, there were some complications. Firstly, the planet was orbiting a yellow sun instead of the red we were used to. Immediately after discovering this a training course was made. Only those who passed and proved that they could control the new abilities the yellow sun provided would be allowed to get off the ship. Secondly, the planet was already inhabited by other intelligent life forms. They called themselves "humans" and had some technological progress. It was far less advanced from what our people had, but the way humans used the technology was quickly destroying their planet. 

It was decided that a group of diplomats was going to be sent to make contact with the humans and I would accompany them. The plan, however, failed, because the moment our ship was noticed the humans attacked us. Due to our advanced technology, there wasn't any damage to the ship and more importantly, everyone remained unharmed. However, it was clear that the humans didn't want any contact with us and were ready to destroy us. This was something we couldn't afford. We hadn't just survived the destruction of our home only to be killed by a xenophobic species. Upon returning to the main ship, the rest of the council members and the population were informed of the events that had occurred. The decision to make settlements on Earth despite the humans’ objection was made. As we began to build our first new city on this planet, the human military attacked. They, however quickly realised that they were in a big disadvantage against the Kryptonian forces. Our technology alongside our newfound abilities was enough to make them realize they could not defeat us. 

Later on, this first city would be known as New Kandor and is going to be the capital of our new home. Eventually, contact was established between both species that now inhabited the planet. It was decided that as long as we didn't come near their cities they will not attack again. Although unfair, we accept their bargain as we didn't want our conflict to cause any more unnecessary harm to the environment. We swore to never repeat the mistakes our parents did and to always protect our people, and we are going to keep this promise until our very last breath.


End file.
